This invention relates generally to electronic devices and computer peripherals, and more particularly to management of such devices and peripherals.
The power cycle for a typical printer, copier, facsimile or similar device is (1) activation (i.e., turn on) of the device; (2) use of the device; and (3) deactivation (i.e., turn off) of the device. In the deactived or inactive state, power may be entirely cut off to the device, or power may continue to be supplied to parts of the device. In the latter case, the inactive state is a low power xe2x80x9cstandbyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpower conservationxe2x80x9d state.
When the power cycle transitions from the inactive to the active state, the device typically performs one or more initialization (e.g., calibration) routines. As one example of this, a color laser printer might undergo an automatic color calibration whenever it is turned on. This adjustment is necessary to allow the printer to adjust a variety of process control parameters (e.g., toner/carrier concentration, laser beam power, bias voltages, etc). This adjustment can require as long as several minutes. Automatic color adjustment is just one of many adaptive calibration procedures that can occur when a printer or similar device is activated. Other adaptive calibrations can respond to product age, ambient humidity, ambient temperature, etc.
Unfortunately, initialization routines are often needlessly performed. In most cases, a part or subsystem need not be recalibrated, if the part or subsystem has not been disturbed. However, known devices make a worst-case assumption that anything which possibly could have been disturbed has been disturbed. The effects of this assumption and the consequent unnecessary initialization routines are (1) wasted time for a user waiting for completion of these routines; (2) increased wear and tear on the parts exercised by the routines; and (3) increased consumption of power and consumables (e.g., toner and photoconductive drum).
In one respect, the invention is a method for use with a device (e.g., printer, facsimile, copier or scanner). The method monitors the device for a disturbance so as to detect the disturbance. The monitoring occurs while the device is in an inactive state (e.g., no power, low power or standby state). The method takes a first set of actions, if a disturbance has been detected during said monitoring, or a second set of actions, if a disturbance has not been detected during said monitoring. The second set of actions differs from the first set of actions. For example, the disturbance may be an opening of a door on the device. Optionally, the method also transitions the device from the inactive state to an active state. In one embodiment, the first set of actions comprises performing an initialization routine, such as an adaptive calibration routine, which is absent in the second set of actions. Optionally, the method may also store data regarding a detected disturbance.
In another respect, the invention is an apparatus. The apparatus comprises a sensor interface, a routine and logic. The sensor interface is connected to a sensor. The logic is connected to the sensor interface and the routine. The logic conditionally launches the routine depending upon the state of the sensor. The routine may be an initialization routine, and the logic may be a startup logic. Optionally, the apparatus also comprises the sensor, which may be a door access sensor, a motion sensor or a light sensor, for example. The apparatus may also comprise a memory connected between the sensor and the sensor interface. In some embodiments, the memory may be electronic or mechanical.
In yet another respect, the invention is a computer readable medium on which is embedded a computer program. The computer program comprises a sensor interface, a routine and logic, as described above.
In comparison to known prior art, certain embodiments of the invention are capable of achieving certain advantages, including some or all of the following: (1) decreased waiting time during device activation; (2) decreased wear and tear on the device; and (3) decreased consumption of power and consumables. Those skilled in the art will appreciate these and other advantages and benefits of various embodiments of the invention upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment with reference to the below-listed drawings.